WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)
by ohxiaoselu
Summary: Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp. EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama, karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi nama grup mereka "EXO". ( Yaoi - HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin, KrisTao )
1. Chapter 1

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

Cast :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

11 Juni 2016

Park Dobi Membuat Grup "Anak Sholeh"

Park Dobi Menambahkan Park Yunee

Park Dobi Menambahkan Dragon Wu

Park Dobi Menambahkan Junmoney

Park Dobi Menambahkan Sehun Oh

Park Dobi Menambahkan Oh Lulu

Park Dobi Menambahkan ChenChen

Park Dobi Menambahkan Kim Soo

Park Dobi Menambahkan Kim Kai

Park Dobi Menambahkan Zizi Wu

Park Dobi Menambahkan Minseokie

Park Dobi Menambahkan Layla

Park Dobi : woiii wooooiiii sahuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Dragon Wu : sialan loe ganggu tidur gue.

Sehun Oh : hyung, berisik sial sial.

Kim Kai : awas loe hyung kalau ketemu gue kebiri.

Park Dobi : Astaghfirulloh kalian di bulan ramadhan ini jangan pakai emosi.

Park Yuni : dobi berisik ganggung yunee tidur tau.

Oh lulu : woi yun bilangin pacar loe jangan ribut pusing T_T

Park Dobi : maaf baby kan cuma bangunin biar sahur gak telat.

ChenChen : dasar caplang pagi-pagi ngajak ribut.

Park Dobi : sadar woy ini udah sahur jangan ngomel buruan sahur keburu imsak loh.

Park Yunee : WHAT SAHUR?

Dragon Wu : WHAT SAHUR?(2)

Junmoney : WHAT SAHUR?(3)

Sehun Oh : WHAT SAHUR?(4)

Oh Lulu : WHAT SAHUR?(5)

ChenChen : WHAT SAHUR?(6)

Kim Soo : WHAT SAHUR?(7)

Kim Kai : WHAT SAHUR?(8)

Zizi Wu : WHAT SAHUR?(9)

Minseokie : WHAT SAHUR?(10)

Layla : WHAT SAHUR?(11)

Park Dobi : IYA SAHUR.

Oh Lulu : OMG, sehunnie ayo cepet kebawah makan keburu imsak.

Sehun Oh : oke sayang, OTW.

Dragon Wu : inget puasa sayang sayangan.

Sehun Oh : sirik banget hyung.

Kim Soo : jadi lulu kemarin jadi nginep di rumah sehun?

Kim Kai : WTF nginep rumah albino? Woooyyy kalian pakai nginep-nginep segala inget puasa oiiiiii...

Park Dobi : kayak loe gak aja tem.

Oh Lulu : lulu nginep disuruh eomma kemarin habis tarawih lulu kan tadarus di rumah sehunnie jadi kata eomma disuruh nginep aja soalnya udah malam.

Sehun Oh : tuh dengerin pacar gue yang alim, pikiran kalian sih aneh-aneh dulu.

Layla : kalian siapa kok ngobrol disini? aku siapa? aku dimana?

Minseokie : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.

Park Dobi : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(2)

Park Yunee : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(3)

Dragon Wu : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(4)

Sehun Oh : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(5)

Oh Lulu : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(6)

ChenChen : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(7)

Kim Soo : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(8)

Kim Kai : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(9)

Zizi Wu : OMG kumat lagi ni bocah.(10)

Kim Kai : suho hyung kalau cari pacar yang waras kali.

Junmoney : kurang ajar loe kkamjong awas loe nanti kagak usah ikut buka puasa dirumah gue.

Kim Kai : hyuuungggggg...

Junmoney : najis ngajak loe ke rumah gue, rakjel dilarang masuk istana.

Kim Kai : soo-ya bantu aa'mu ini soo, suho hyung jahat.

Kim Soo : bodo'.

Kim Kai : huweeeee...

Layla : suho itu siapa ya?

Junmoney : ya ampun aku kan pacar kamu honey kamu lupa? Kuatkan hamba-Mu ini T_T

Layla : aku gak kenal, maap

Park Dobi : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.

Park Yunee : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(2)

Dragon Wu : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(3)

Sehun Oh : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(4)

Oh Lulu : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(5)

ChenChen : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(6)

Kim Soo : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(7)

Kim Kai : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(8)

Zizi Wu: bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(9)

Minseokie : bwahahahahahahahahaha lawak banget.(10)

Zizi Wu : genk udah imsak nih buruan minum yang banyak.

Kim Kai : ni gue udah minum satu baskom.

Sehun Oh : lebay loe tem.

Dragon Wu : please kalian jangan mulai.

Minseokie : udah subuh ni genk yuk sholat subur bubar-bubar.

Oh Lulu : hunnie kamu dimana? ayo sholat jama'ah hunnie jadi imamnya, lulu udah di ruang ibadah nunggu hunnie nih.

Sehun Oh : bentar masih di kamar mandi wudhu.

Park Yunee : lah eomma appa sehun kemana lu?

Oh Lulu : eomma appa ke rumah nenek jadi di rumah tinggal lulu sama hunnie sama maid.

Park Yunee : euummm jangan macem-macem berdua ingat puasa.

Kim Kai : harusnya loe yang diingetin gitu jangan macem-macem sama dobi.

Park Yunee : yunee anak baik yunee gak macem-macem.

Kim Kai : preeetttttttt.

Park Yunee : dobi huuweeeeee kkamjong nakal...

Park Dobi : kkamjong pergi loe, jangan ganggu bini gue.

Kim Kai : ciiiihhhhhhhhhh...

Minseokie : kok masih pada berisik ya kalian, bubar SEKARANG.

ChenChen : minnie inget puasa jangan emosi.

Park Dobi : SIAP BOS.

Park Yunee : SIAP BOS.(2)

Dragon Wu : SIAP BOS.(3)

Junmoney : SIAP BOS.(4)

Sehun Oh : SIAP BOS.(5)

Oh Lulu : SIAP BOS.(6)

Kim Soo : SIAP BOS.(7)

Kim Kai : SIAP BOS.(8)

Zizi Wu : SIAP BOS.(9)

.

.

Chapter 1 End.

Gimana geje banget kan?

Next?

Review?

.

.

oh iya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankan.


	2. Chapter 2

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

Cast :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

 **sebelumya mau balas review kalian dulu, makasih yang udah review dan baca :***

 _Byun Eumi : ini sudah aku next, maaf kalau nggak seru kayak chapter awal._

 _Iyel : maksih udah baca, ini udah lanjut mungkin untuk nama yang normal besok-besok mau di ganti biar lebih unik._

 _: makasih, ini sudah lanjut, maaf kalau nggak selucu yang chapter awal._

 _Telekinetics726 : ini sudah next._

 _Herlin790 : karena kai sangat mendukung untuk di nistain *plak* (ampun kai)_

 _Double Kim : karena hunhan anak sholeh, sudah next nih._

 _BaconieSonjay : sudah next nih._

 _: ini sudah di tambah wordnya tapi maaf kalau makin gaje banget._

 _Richa Byun926 : iya ini sudah dilanjut, selamat baca maaf kalau jelek._

 _yayahunnie : ini sudah agak panjang tapi maaf kalau gaje._

 _hun4han520 : hahaha ngebayangi EXO puasa mungkin mereka susah nahan napsunya wkkkkk, bakal bikin hunhan moment lagi ya meski nyempil-nyempil lah, ini sudah di next._

 _Chuacu : ini sudah agak panjangan ya tapi semakin gak jelas chatnya tapi semoga terhibur ya._

 _Kim Reon : sudah next nih._

 _AnchorFishyMochi : hahaha karena sehun nggak bisa hidup jauh dari hape wkkkkk, ini sudah di lanjut._

 _The Darkness Queen : sudah next nih._

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

"Anak Sholeh"

Park Dobi

Park Yunee

Dragon Wu

Junmoney

Sehun Oh

Oh Lulu

ChenChen

Kim Soo

Kim Kai

Zizi Wu

Minseokie

Layla

Chapter 2

.

.

Park Dobi : woy tem?

Park Dobi : hitam sialan bales kagak loe?

Dragon Wu : siang-siang bikin ribut aja ni bocah.

Sehun Oh : apa thih kak dobi ini ganggu orang pacalan deh.

Dragon Wu : lah kok cadelnya kumat ini bocah, btw puasa woy malah pacaran.

Sehun Oh : di gigit lulu kak wu kemaren, jadi cadel lagi.

Park Dobi : astagfirullah, istighfar del di bulan puasa ini malah main gigit-gigitan.

Sehun Oh : teruth kemaren yang dethah-dethahan di kamar mandi thuho hyung thiapa ya?

Park Dobi : meneketehek.

Sehun Oh : thehun punya videonya thih thebenarnya.

Park Dobi : del, jangan macem-macem.

Dragon Wu : oooooooo... jadi kemaren suara aaahhhhh sssshhhhh aaahhhh eunggg teruuuussss ahhhhhh itu desahannya si baekhyun wow sexy banget.

Park Dobi : yaakkkk sialan loe tonggos, ENYAH KAU...

Dragon Wu : buat ringtone bagus sih.

Park Dobi : awas loe kalau ketemu gue cincang loe dragon tonggos botak licin, zi pacar loe zi mana loe zi?

Zizi Wu : mas jadi kamu gini sekarang.

Park Dobi : mampus loe.

Sehun Oh : thehun nggak ikutan *kabur*

Park Dobi : *kabur* (2)

Dragon Wu : bukan zi, bukan gitu aduh gimana ya.

Zizi Wu : jadi suara baekhyun sexy, jadi kamu sekarang muji desahan baekhyun sexy? jadi zizi nggak sexy desahannya? kamu tega mas, sampai mau di buat ringtone jadi mas ngrekam suara desahan baekhyun? hikshikshiks

Dragon Wu : nggak zi demi tuhan nggak ngrekam, mas juga nggak tau desahannya, mas cuma godain dobi doang sumpah serius zi percaya deh.

Zizi Wu : tau ah zizi mau ngadu ke eomma appa T_T

Dragon Wu : mati aku, zi jangan gitu mas tadi nggak serius ini puasa zi nggak mungkin bohong, zi percaya sama kris yang tampan menawan ini.

Dragon Wu : Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Dragon Wu : Wu Zii...

Dragon Wu : zizi ...

Park Dobi : Mampoos loe hahaha.

Sehun Oh : Mampoos loe hahaha. (2)

ChenChen : Mampoos loe hahaha. (3)

Kim Kai : Mampoos loe hahaha. (4)

Dragon Wu : sialan ya kalian ni gara-gara loe dobi, cadel awas ya besok gue gantung kalian di tiang bendera kampus biar jadi tontonan.

Park Dobi : nah ini mucul si hitam, tem bayar utang woy...

ChenChen : hitam punya utang ke loe chan? utang ke gue dua minggu lalu aja belom di bayar sialan banget.

Park Dobi : iya noh, katanya uangnya buat kencan gitu udah seminggu nggak di bayar padahal dia bilangnya empat hari bakal bayar utangnya eh ini udah satu minggu kampret banget kan.

ChenChen : uang gue di pinjem buat main PS, dia yang ngajak malah gue yang bayar mana dia mainnya berjam-jam bangkrut di gue, udah dua minggu lagi awas aja tu rajkel mana jarang ke kampus ngindarin utang tu anak.

Kim Kai : woy caplang chendol sialan bahas utang gue di grup mau di taruh mana muka gue tong?

Park Dobi : gue chat pribadi kagak loe bales, gue telpon kagak loe angkat, jangan salahin gue kalau gue bahasnya disini.

ChenChen : bener banget, biar pacarnya tau kalau uang kencan mereka hasil utangan bwaaahahahahaaaa.

Junmoney : hadeh dasar ya rakjel utang sana-sini, kerja kek di rumah gue ngelap-ngelapin berlian-berlian yang ada di rumah gue.

Park Dobi : si songong nongol.

Junmoney : bukan songong bro, tapi ya gimana ya kan ini fakta gue mah ngomong apa adanya aja kayak nggak tau rumah gue aja sih kursi gue aja dari emas-emas pintu rumah gue juga emas berhias permata jadi gimana dong.

ChenChen : ya ya ya money whatever gue jadi pengen boker denger loe dakwah.

Park Dobi : jadi pengen muntah ni gue.

Junmoney : ini gue punya wadah emas buat loe muntah habis itu buang aja gue ada banyak soalnya di rumah.

Park Dobi : chen PSan yook mata gue iritasi baca pesan di atas gue.

Junmoney : iritasi? gue punya nih obat tetes mata dari cairan krystal bening.

Park Dobi : sadarkan orang-orang setres ini di bulan ramadhan ini ya tuhan.

ChenChen : krystal ? kayak nggak asing itu namanya ya siapa ya?

Park Dobi : jangan mulai loe chen, I know I know.

ChenChen : jadi Psan kagak? gue udah di depan rumah nih.

Park Dobi : iya ni gue lagi jalan bro sabar.

( _disini mereka berdua belas satu kompleks perumahan jadi kalau mau main jalan kaki kalau jaraknya deket katanya biar irit bensin tapi kalau uang bulanannya nambah ya naik motor / mobil lagian jalan kaki lebih sehat_ )

Park Dobi : kampret gue lihat si cadel lagi pacaran.

ChenChen : di mana?

Park Dobi : di taman kompleks, woy del cadel puasa inget, sini lah chen kita samperin.

ChenChen : bentar gue ambil sepeda gue dulu.

Park Dobi : helah lama loe, udah kabur mereka, pasti habis baca chat ini.

Kim Soo : chan chen?

Park Dobi : oh why?

Kim Soo : apa bener jongin ngutang ke kalian?

ChenChen : iya soo.

Park Dobi : ho'oh soo.

Kim Soo : oh jadi makanan yang aku makan pas kencan waktu itu hasil uang utangan, jongin balas.

ChenChen : woy tiang listrik perasaan rumah loe ke rumah gue beda tiga rumah tapi loe kok lama banget, ada pasangan mau ribut nih.

Park Dobi : gue muter lewat rumah baekhyun bro.

ChenChen : itu mah kejauhan bego, gue udah kepanasan di depan rumah sompret puasa pula.

Park Dobi : siapa suruh nunggu di depan cuk.

ChenChen : sialan loe cuk.

Kim Soo : jongin kamu nggak bales? jangan harap buka puasa di rumah gue.

Kim Kai : baby, aku bisa jelasin.

Kim Soo : jelasin apa? kamu tega aku makan makanan hasil uang ngutang?

Kim Kai : anu baby bukan gitu waktu itu uang bulanan habis terus mami nggak mau ngasih terus aku udah janji kita kencan mau gak mau aku pinjem uang si yoda.

Kim Soo : terus kenapa utang ke chen sama chan nggak di ganti sampai sekarang?

Park Dobi : -status main ps with chendol-

ChenChen : -status main ps with tiang listrik-

Kim Kai : itu uangnya buat beli makanan sama perawatan ke salonnya si monggu, janggu, jangah baby, besok aku ganti baby serius.

Kim Soo : pokoknya aku nggak mau jalan sama kamu kalau pakai uang orang.

Kim Kai : iya baby nggak lagi.

Sehun Oh : dari awal pacaran juga udah pakai uang utangan thoo, kkamjongkan nggak modal, jangan mau ditipu, kalau pacaran makanya jangan thama rakjel.

Kim Kai : sialan loe del.

Sehun Oh : inikan fakta loe kan curhatnya ke gue tem.

Junmoney : pas gue tembak dulu nolak malah milih si rakjel hitam pesek, padahal gue kan ganteng, putih, kaya.

Dragon Wu : gara-gara di tolak sama kyungsoo terus loe ngembat gebetan gue yang sekarang jadi pacar loe.

Kim Soo : aku kan udah anggep suho hyung itu kakak aku sendiri, jadi ya nggak mungkin dong pacaran sama kakak sendiri, kyungsoo nggak incest.

Junmoney : arraseo arraseo kyunggie, wu loe nggak usah bocorin rahasia juga kelus arrrgghhhhh.

Sehun Oh : OH JADI LAY HYUNG ITU DULU GEBETANNYA KAK DRAGON OH THEHUN BARU TAHU INI.

Junmoney : nggak usah di caps lock juga kali bocah.

Sehun Oh : reflek hyung hahaha... mana nih chanchen gosip baru nih.

Junmoney : malah ngundang duo koplak astaga.

Park Dobi : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

ChenChen : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(2)

Park Yunee : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(3)

Sehun Oh : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(4)

Oh Lulu : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(5)

Kim Kai : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(6)

Minseokie : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(7)

Layla : OMMAYAAA TERNYATA HOLKAY NGEMBAT GEBETANNYA SI TONGGOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(8)

Junmoney : ya salam cobaan apa ini, kenapa kalian malah nongol semua.

Park Yunee : hot gosip tidak boleh terlewat.

Oh Lulu : bener banget jeng, biar pas arisan nanti ada bahan.

Junmoney : layla kamu kok juga ikutan itu yang di bahas kan kamu honey T_T

Layla : oh gitu ya? habis nggak kenal siapa itu holkay tonggos kayaknya mereka seru gitu ya ngikutin aja copas, namaku layla ya bukan honey, kamu siapa sih? kok selalu manggil aku honey emangnya aku madu dasar orang aneh.

Oh Lulu : layla lucu deh junmoney itu pacar kamu.

Layla : pacar? pacar aku namanya suho lu bukan junmoney.

Dragon Wu : untung nggak jadi pacar gue ni anak.

Layla : aku nggak suka sama cowok tinggi, bule, playboy bukan tipe aku, aku suka yang pendek, kaya raya, angelic face namanya suho.

Junmoney : la itu kamu tau, kamu udah sadar honey kalau aku ini pacar kamu.

Layla : di bilang pacar aku namanya SUHO bukan JUNMONEY.

Junmoney : ada yang bisa gantung gue di pohon pisang sekarang juga?

Sehun Oh : gue siap gantung loe hyung tapi di namsan tower.

Junmoney : mati dong gue pe'a terus kekayaan gue gimana nanti kalau gue nggak ada.

Sehun Oh : justru biar loe mati hyung biar nggak ada orang songong lagi sepet mata gue lama-lama.

Park Dobi : 100 jempol untuk sehun.

Park Yunee : 100 jempol untuk sehun(2).

Dragon Wu : 100 jempol untuk sehun(3).

Oh Lulu : 100 jempol untuk sehun(4).

ChenChen : 100 jempol untuk sehun(5).

Kim Kai : 100 jempol untuk sehun(6).

Junmoney : sialan ya kalian semua, nggak usah ikut sahur dan buka puasa bersama di rumah gue besok.

Park Dobi : gue bukan rakjel jadi di rumah gue masih mampu buka and sahur enak lebih enak dari hidangan rumah loe malah, gue kan punya restoran terkenal.

Oh Lulu : di rumah lulu juga banyak ayam bakar bertabur berlian, lulu juga kaya emang loe doang yang kaya :p :p :p

Junmoney : yang kalian lakukan ini jahat T_T

Sehun Oh : hannie udah nggak usah di ladenin mending sekarang hannie masak bantuin eomma.

Oh Lulu : siap boss.

Park Yunee : lulu katanya kita mau ngabuburit malah bantuin eomma sih.

Oh Lulu : oh iya ya, emang yang lain udah kumpul?

Park Dobi : park yunee kok ayang nggak di ajak?

Park Yunee : sorry khusus uke kita mau ngerumpi.

Park Dobi : dosa sayang kalau ngrumpi pas puasa gini.

Park Yunee : ya nunggu pas buka dong.

Sehun Oh : si crewet byun ngajarin pacar gue yang nggak nggak, hannie bantu eomma nggak boleh kemana-mana.

Park Yunee : sialan loe del.

Oh Lulu : maaf ya lulu nggak ikut, takut di hukum sama hunnie kalau nggak nurut.

Park Yunee : ya nggak asik nih, yaudah nanti habis tarawih ya lu?

Sehun Oh : hannie nanti tadaruth habith tarawih.

Oh Lulu : ne, tuan oh, mian baekkie.

Park Yunee : awas loe del besok di kampus gue habis di tangan gue.

Sehun Oh : gue thenggol aja paling loe jatuh pake acara mau ngabithin gue lucu thekali.

Park Yunee : huueeeeeeeee dobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii T_T sehun jahat T_T

Park Dobi : del, loe nyentuh pacar gue lightsaber loe habis di tangan gue.

Oh Lulu : STOP STOP STOP.

Sehun Oh : injih kanjeng ratu.

Park Dobi : injih kanjeng ratu.(2)

.

.

Chapter 2 End.

.

.

Oh ini semakin gak jelas sekali,

Maaf keun daku, jadi jelek gini obrolannya,

Tidak terkonsep dengan baik,

Namanya juga abal-abal,

Tapi semoga yang baca bisa sedikit terhibur,

Buat seru-seruan aja ya chingu,

Maksih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review.

Tetap di tunggu kritik & sarannya untuk kelancaran part selanjutnya

Next?

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

Cast :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Anggota Grup EXO Ramadhan"

PCY

Baekkie Manis

Dragon Wu

Suho Holkay

HunHun

Lu Cantik

ChenChen

Kyunggie

Kai Sexy

Zitao

Minseokkie

Layla

.

.

.

13 juni 2016

Dragon Wu mengganti nama grup menjadi "EXO Ramadhan"

Suho Holkay : cie nama grupnya di ganti.

Dragon Wu : cie name loe juga ganti.

Suho Holkay : ya biar si layla nganggep gue tong.

Dragon Wu : bwahahahahaha, cari pacar yang waras tong.

Suho Holkay : loe ngehina pacar gue, terus dulu yang suka ngasih bunga mawar sama coklat tiap pagi di lokernya layla siapa ya?

Dragon Wu : masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, jangan kamu ungkit-ungkit lagi.

Suho Holkay : nggak ngungkit-ngungkit sih cuma biar ada yang sadar aja sih yang loe hina itu cinta pertama loe.

Dragon Wu : faaakkkkk you bogel.

Baekkie Manis : jadi layla itu cinta pertamanya mas kris? ya ampun gosip hits ini.

Lu Cantik : jadi yang dulu pernah kamu ceritain ke aku itu si lay, kris? ya ampun.

Baekkie Manis : cerita apa lu?

Lu Cantik : dulu kris pernah cerita kalau naksir cowok manis, penyanyang, baik hati, itu jadi si lay? terus kris juga pernah bilang kalau dia sering kirim-kirim pesan romantis pas hari sabtu dari penggemarmu sama naruh bunga mawar di kotak pesan depan rumahnya.

Dragon Wu : Lu yaaakkkkkk... ohmaygat del pacar loe mulutnya minta gue sumpel pakai bibir gue nih.

Lu Cantik : najis banget kris, gue mah ogah sama yang tonggos :p :p :p

HunHun : hyung sebelum nyumpel bibir lulu pakai bibir loe, gue udah lebih dulu bogem tonggos loe.

Baekkie Manis : ya ampun ternyata, lu aku ke rumahmu ya kayaknya ngerumpi seru nih, kayaknya loe punya banyak cerita masa lalu anak-anak.

Lu Cantik : kris dulu waktu SMA juga pernah naksir gue.

Baekkie Manis : serius Lu?

Lu cantik : seriuslah tapi gue tolak playboy cap kadal gitu ogah banget gue mah, sehun yang terbaik :*

Dragon Wu : bongkar bongkar bongkar aku rapopo.

PCY : del, pacar loe pernah di tembak sama si tonggos noh.

HunHun : udah tau gue, pas dia nembak lulu, lulu statusnya pacar gue, jadi dia nembak orang yang udah punya pacar, bego kan?

PCY : hahaha bocah sarap asal nembak pacar orang, tapi gue kok gak tau ceritanya ini kalian sih kan gue jadi kelihat bego banget nggak tau apa-apa.

ChenChen : loe nggak tau chan? gue tau malah nyaksiin kris nembak lulu di taman sekolah kita bro bawa miniatur hello kitty, mawar merah sama kotak musik, modal banyak tapi di tolak, pacar orang pula wkkkkkkkk anjir banget ngakak gue.

HunHun : dobi hyung pan pacaran mulu mana ngerti gosip, padahal pacarnya tukang gosip no satu tapi malah kagak tau apa-apa, pas SMA pacar ae sih loe berdua di gudang sekolah.

ChenChen : begonya lagi dia nggak cari info dulu yang di tembak single apa kagak padahal sering kerja kelompok bareng.

PCY : apa cuma gue yang nggak tau cerita ini, gue kemana aja sih? loe chen gue pan sering nongkorong sama loe kagak pernah cerita-cerita.

ChenChen : gue kan bukan tukang gosip cuk.

HunHun : makanya jaman SMA pacaran di taman ajin jangan di gudang pan jadi ketinggalan gosip, bwahahahahaha.

PCY : gue nggak pacaran ya, gue kan di kelas belajar anak rajin.

ChenChen : taik loe cuk.

Dragon Wu : bisa ganti topik kagak ini bukan grup EXO Rumpi.

PCY : cie yang jadi bahan gosip marah.

ChenChen : cie yang jadi bahan gosip marah (2).

HunHun : cie yang jadi bahan gosip marah (3).

Suho Holkay : cie yang jadi bahan gosip marah (4).

Kai Sexy : cie yang jadi bahan gosip marah (5).

Dragon Wu : serah loe lah bocah-bocah.

HunHun : anjir nama loe temsek, pengen muntah gue.

Kai Sexy : gue kan emang sexy.

HunHan : pesek loe sexy.

Kai Sexy : sialan loe, gue pan kalau ngedance sexy, lagian gue gak pesek del. hohoho

PCY : orang hitam kepedean.

Kai Sexy : apasih hyung.

Zitao : cukup dibaca saja, fakta yang perlu di acungi jempol.

ChenChen : kiya kiya kiya pacarnya nongol.

HunHan : hyung-hyung mari kita tinggalkan chat takut ada panda ngamuk.

Kai Sexy : -status bersama kyungsoo di pasar-

PCY : -status cari takjil with baekkie-

ChenChen : -status otw rumah minseokie-

HunHun : -status shopping di mall with lulu-

Suho Holkay : -status mandi emas with layla-

Dragon Wu : zi jangan marah lagi, itu semua karangan anak-anak zi.

Zitao : beneran juga nggak apa-apa kok.

Dragon Wu : zi jangan marah zi, ntar mas beliin gucci edisi baru deh tas, baju and all terserah zizi mau apa aja.

Zitao : kamu nyogok aku? aku nggak matre, kayak yang kamu bilang mas.

Dragon Wu : salah maning, bukan gitu maksudnya aduh zi kamu jangan ngambek lagi, iya iya kamu nggak matre kok, maafin mas ya?

Zitao : iya emang aku nggak matre, iya deh zi maafin lagian kan masa lalu yang penting masa sekarang dan masa depan.

Dragon Wu : nah gitu kan enak, gomawo zi bisa ngertiin mas, saranghae.

Zitao : nado saranghae, ayo mas sekarang.

Dragon Wu : sekarang? kemana?

Zitao : loh katanya mau beliin gucci edisi terbaru gimana sih.

Dragon Wu : hamba kuat ya Allah, lagi puasa, iya zi iya ayo otw.

( mungkin tao sudah lelah hahaha katanya nggak matre pas udah baikan nagih guccinya hahah sabar ya mas kris )

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Grup EXO Ramadhan"

Kyunggie : selamat berbuka puasa.

Lu Cantik : selamat berbuka puasa (2).

Baekkie Manis : selamat berbuka puasa (3).

Minseokkie : yes baby.

Zitao : buka puasa pakai apa say?

Lu Cantik : makan kolak manis nih.

Kyunggie : aku sih makan kurma aja sama minun teh hangat.

Layla : layla si makan cake tabur berlian.

Minseokkie : aku makan pudding zi.

Lu Cantik : atasnya minseok kok songong kayak pacarnya ya?

Kyunggie : atasnya minseok kok songong kayak pacarnya ya? (2)

Baekkie Manis : atasnya minseok kok songong kayak pacarnya ya? (3)

Baekkie Manis : baekkie sih bubur sumsum, zi makan apa?

Zitao : zizi makan hati T_T

Baekkie Manis : WHAT? tuing tuing O_O

Lu Cantik : WHAT? tuing tuing O_O (2)

Kyunggie : WHAT? tuing tuing O_O (3)

Minseokkie : WHAT? tuing tuing O_O (3)

Layla : WHAT? tuing tuing O_O (4)

Zitao : T_T

Lu Cantik : nanti di omongin pas habis tarawih ya dek zizi kak lulu siap mendengarkan.

Zitao : iya kak lu.

.

.

.

HunHun : Lu cantik hunnie udah di depan rumah nih.

Lu Cantik : bentar hunnie, lulu wudhu dulu.

PCY : Lu wudhu di masjid aja paling ntar di jalan loe di grepe-grepe si cadel berujung batal karena MENDESAH.

HunHun : nggak usah di caps lock kali.

ChenChen : cepetan sih kalian kemana ini jan pada pacaran di jalan ya, gue udah di depan masjid ini sama ayang beb.

Suho Holkay : chentong berisik loe, ini juga gue lagi di jalan bocah lagi boncengan naik sepeda nih sama si layla.

Lu Cantik : holkay kok naik sepeda sih.

Suho Holkay : yailah lu sepeda juga ini kan terbuat dari emas asli limited edition.

Lu Cantik : sehunnie lulu pengen muntah.

HunHun : ya ampun lulu hamil, kok nggak bilang?

PCY : atas gue sarap.

ChenChen : atas PCY sarap.

Kai Sexy : atas PCY sarap (2).

Lu Cantik : siapa juga yang hamil jangan sembarangan hunnie.

HunHun : tadi katanya mau muntah?

Lu Cantik : pengen muntah lihat kesongongan si holkay.

Baekkie Manis: biarin lu diemin aja ntar juga tobat tu orang songong.

Kai Sexy : please deh kalian malah ngobrol disini udah mau mulai tarawihnya astaga.

PCY : gue udah di depan loe pe'a.

ChenChen : tinggal si tonggos nih sama pacarnya.

Dragon Wu : sabar otw pake kaki kayak gak tau rumah gue aja agak jauh cung.

PCY : udah kumpul semua oy, tolong hp di silent dulu guys, bentar lagi mulai, cus masuk ke dalem masjidnya.

Baekkie Manis : CUS

Dragon Wu : CUS (2)

Suho Holkay : CUS (3)

HunHun : CUS (4)

Lu Cantik : CUS (5)

ChenChen : CUS (6)

Kyunggie : CUS (7)

Kai Sexy : CUS (8)

Zitao : CUS (9)

Minseokkie : CUS (10)

Layla : CUS (11)

.

.

.

Chapter 3 End.

Semakin ngaco aja ya gue bikinnya hehehe.

Kalau ada typo atau kurang memuaskan mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.

Next?

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Anggota Grup EXO Ramadhan"

PCY

Baekkie Manis

Dragon Wu

Suho Holkay

HunHun

Lu Cantik

ChenChen

Kyunggie

Kai Sexy

Zitao

Minseokkie

Layla

.

.

.

Suho Holkay : guys, kalian pada di undang di rumah Prof. Drs. H. Siwon buat acara amal kagak ? gue di undang nih guys, paling yang di undang para holkay holkay nih kayak gue.

Kai Sexy : loe bego apa gimana sih hyung ?

Suho Holkay : loe ngatain gue bego ? dasar hitam ngenes.

PCY : orang setres mana ini ?

HunHun : suho hyung, SIWON AHJUSSI ITU KAN BAPAK LOE, ya jelas loe di undang pe'a.

PCY : biarin hun, orang setres kumat.

Kai Sexy : kurang belainan pacarnya mungkin.

PCY : gak ada hubungannya pe'a.

Suho Holkay : gak usah pake caps lock juga kali del.

HunHun : loe pe'a hyung, jelas – jelas acara yang bikin bapak loe, iya loe jelas di undanglah pe'a.

Suho Holkay : oh... Prof. Drs. H. Siwon itu bapak gue ya ?

Dragon Wu : linglungnya pacarnya nyalur gaes sampai – sampai bapak sendiri lupa.

PCY : gue baru tahu pikun itu bisa nular.

HunHun : gelarnya gak usah di per jelas juga keles.

ChenChen : pagi – pagi ada orang somplak, gue perjelas ya MAS SUHO YANG KAYA RAYA DAN TERHORMAT PAK SIWON ITU BAPAK LOE.

Suho Holkay : pantesan namanya kayak pernah tau, ternyata bapak gue ohhhhhhhhhhh...

PCY : ini layla apa suho sih ?

Suho Holkay : Junmoney man.

ChenChen : sabar guys ya, puasa... mungkin ini yang di namakan cobaan di bulan ramadhan.

HunHun : jadi pengen berendem di kulkas gue.

Suho Holkay : kembali ke topik awal kalian di undang kagak ?

PCY : iyalah di undang orang pesen makanannya di restorant gue.

ChenChen : di undang gue pan yang ngisi acara, nanti gue mau nyanyi lagu religi sama baekhyun.

HunHun : baekhyun nyanyi lagu religi ? pppffffftttt... tobat tu bocah ?

Kai Sexy : bwahahahahahaha kok gue ngakak ya, lagu religi ? BAEKHYUN NYANYI LAGU RELIGI sekali lagi LAGU RELIGI ?

PCY : ya ampun baeekie nyanyi lagu religi? padahal kalau di depan gue ngdance somethingnya girls day.

Kai Sexy : woooowwww eeerrrrrrr. SEXY.

PCY : jangan macem – macem loe tem.

Kyunggie : EEHHMMM...

PCY : uuppsssss...

Kai Sexy : baby kyung, canda doang sumpah.

Baekkie Manis : caps lock loe tem, biasa aja keles.

Kai Sexy : wah bintang utamanya nongol nih hahaha

PCY : baby kok nggak bilang kalau nyanyi lagu religi ?

Baekkie Manis : rencana tadi mau ngasih tau tapi malah udah bocor dulu.

Kai Sexy : kyunggie baby jebal jangan ngambek nanti puasanya batal loh.

Baekkie Manis : mampus loe jong mampus bwahahahaha.

Dragon Wu : duh gue ketinggalan nih gue, kayaknya obrolan atas seru tuh tadi, lagi sibuk banget nih T_T

HunHun : serulah kak wu, masa' pikunnya layla hyung nular ke suho hyung hahaha

Dragon Wu : kudu di rukiyah tu bocah,.

Lu Cantik : hunnie ...

HunHun : apa sayang ku ?

Kai Sexy : mendadak mual guys.

Dragon Wu : duh... kok mules ya ?

HunHan : sirik aja kalian.

Lu Cantik : hunnie bisa jemput lulu di pasar naik mobil ? lulu tadi kan belanja sama ziyu ke pasar tradisional tapi kim ahjussi pulang mau ngantar mama ke airport hunnie, bisa ya ?

HunHun : bisa sayang, tunggu ya, mama ke airport ? kim ahjumma kemana? kok lulu yang ke pasar sama ziyu ?

Lu Cantik : mama mau ke rumah nenek hunnie, kim ahjumma ngurus taman, berhubung lulu pengen ke pasar jadi lulu yang belanja sama ziyu.

HunHun : oke sayang, tunggu 15 menit ya ? ini udah otw kok.

Lu Cantik : oke hunnie mumumu :*

HunHun : chu ~~~~~ :* :* :*

Kai Sexy : mata gue iritasi tolong liat chat atas gue.

PCY : iritasi ? ya alhamdulillah biar mata loe gak jelalatan lagi.

Kai Sexy : sialan loe tiang listrik idiot.

ChenChen : contoh orang kurang perhatian dari pacar ya kayak si hitam ini wkkkkkk...

PCY : bener banget, tiap hari aja kerjaannya ngambek – ngambekan wkkkkk, gimana mau sayang – sayangan pppfffffttt kurang belaian dan perhatian wkkkkkk...

Dragon Wu : turut berduka cita ya hitam.

PCY : turut berduka cita ya hitam (2).

ChenChen : turut berduka cita ya hitam (3).

Kai Sexy : sialan ya kalian ... ENYAHLAH ... baby kyunggggg... T_T

ChenChen : loe aja yang enyah bareng keluarga loe ( read : monggu janggu jangah )

Kai Sexy : sialan loe ya chentong nasi kalau ketemu gue bejek – bejek (?).

Dragon Wu : ada yang mau ikut gue ke rumah suho ?

ChenChen : males banget.

PCY : males banget (2).

Kai Sexy : males banget (3).

Dragon Wu : bantuin gue napa sih kalian, gue jadi ketua penyelenggara acara nih buat acara amal di rumahnya suho.

ChenChen : BIGNO.

PCY : BIGNO (2).

Kai Sexy : BIGNO (3).

Dragon Wu : kampret sial. OK FIX. BYE.

PCY : itu kan tugas loe hyung, kenapa jadi bawa – bawa kita sih.

Dragon Wu : awas ya kalian gue masukin jadi grup hadroh dan qiro'ah

Kai Sexy : jangan hyung gue iqro' aja belom kelar T_T

PCY : no hyung, chen noh suaranya bagus jago qiro' apalah gue yang jago ngerok (?) punggung baekhyun.

ChenChen : anjir yang hobi ngerokin kagak usah di umbar – umbar juga keles, btw gue kan udah nyanyi religi hyung masa' qiro'ah juga T_T

PCY : loe qiro' aja biar baekkie nyanyi sendiri.

ChenChen : lagunya duet pe'a.

PCY : kan ada si luhan noh...

Dragon Wu : ide bagus.

ChenChen : yayaya... gue nyanyi aja hyung, qiro' jangan gue jebal.

Lu Cantik : kok bawa – bawa nama lulu ?

Dragon Wu : lu kamu nyanyi ya sama baekkie ya ?

Lu Cantik : kok lulu ? katanya lulu jadi pembawa acaranya gimana sih ?

Dragon Wu : oh iya gue lupa.

Lu Cantik : pikunnya layla nular ya ?

Dragon Wu : aissshhhhh...

PCY : pusing pusing loe MAMPOOS.

Dragon Wu : sialan loe caplang, loe jadi sexy BONGKAR PANGGUNG.

PCY : mati aku, hyungggg... ANDWAE...

ChenChen : bwahahahahaha...

Kai Sexy : hamdalah chan hyung...

Dragon Wu : kalian berdua NATA PERLENGKAPAN.

ChenChen : HYUUUNGGGGG T_T.

Kai Sexy : HYUUUNGGGGG T_T (2).

.

.

.

Chapter 4 End.

Next?

Review?

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

maafkan daku yang baru nongol lagi, sebenarnya udah lama bikin tapi nggak di publish" hehehe mian, sebagai permintaan maaf ini langsung di publish 3 chapter ya, mian kalau kurang lucu. maaf kalau semakin gaje wkkkkkk... mian kalau ada typo ya readers. makasih udah sempetin baca. :*


	5. Chapter 5

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Anggota Grup EXO Ramadhan"

PCY

Baekkie Manis

Dragon Wu

Suho Holkay

HunHun

Lu Cantik

ChenChen

Kyunggie

Kai Sexy

Zitao

Minseokkie

Layla

.

.

.

Kai Sexy : guys setelah acar amal kemaren pada dapat fulus kagak dari H. Siwon ?

ChenChen : dapet dong 10 jeti .

Lu Cantik : sebenarnyakan kagak usah di kasih tak apa kan acara amal kita tidak butuh uangnya tapi H. Siwon maksa jadi gak enak deh .

Kai Sexy : WTF 10 JUTA? O_O

ChenChen : biasa aja keles woy, gak usah minjem mata dyo juga keles .

Lu Cantik : lulu dong dapet 15 Juta .

Kai Sexy : Double What ?

Dragon Wu : lebay banget loe tem, sumpel juga tu mulut pake boxer gue .

Kai Sexy : huweeeeekkk, najong tralala njing .

Dragon Wu : gue dapet 20 Juta biasa aja .

Kai Sexy : Ommmayaaaaaa ~~~~~~ DUA PULUH JUTA KATA LOE BIASA AJA ? O_O

PCY : caps lock loe biasa aja bikin sakit mata cuk .

Dragon Wu : rakjel denger 20 juta langsung heboh, biasa aja woy gue sumpel pake uang dolar loe ntar .

Kai Sexy : kok dapet pesangonnya dari H. Siwon beda – beda sih ... T_T

Dragon Wu : pesangon sesuai woy, loe pan nata kursi doang sama nyiapin piring minta pesangon gede mimpi nyeth .

Kai Sexy : yang kalian lakuan ini jahat T_T

Dragon Wu : bakat loe enaena aja sih hohoho

Kai Sexy : sialan loe nggos .

Suho Holkay : maaf rakyat jelata jangan ribut ganggu holkay tidur aja nih .

PCY : kapan orang di atas gue jatuh miskin .

HunHun : kapan orang di atas PCY jatuh miskin. (2)

Dragon Wu : orang di atas PCY jatuh miskin. (3)

ChenChen : orang di atas PCY jatuh miskin. (4)

Lu Cantik : kapan suho nggak songong lagi pen muntah deh .

Baekkie Manis : kapan suho nggak songong lagi pen muntah deh. (2)

Kai Sexy : kapan suho nggak songong lagi pen muntah deh. (3)

Suho Holkay : jauhkan hamba dari orang – orang yang sirik ya Tuhan ...

Kyunggie : kapan kalian akurnya sih ? pada ribut – ribut semua gini, tiap hari gini terus gak capek debat terus ?

Kai Sexy : cie ngambek .

Kyunggie : ewwww .

Kai Sexy : isshhh baby kyunggie kok gitu sih

HunHun : ada aroma – aroma ketidakromantisan (?) nih dudududu ...

PCY : ada aroma – aroma ketidakromantisan (?) nih dudududu ... (2)

ChenChen : ada aroma – aroma ketidakromantisan (?) nih dudududu ... (3)

Lu Cantik : hunnie, nggak boleh gitu .

HunHun : becanda sayang, katanya mau di anterin shopping buat beli baju koko buat lebaran, jam berapa luluku tercinta ?

Lu Cantik : ini lulu juga lagi siap – siap, masih ganti baju .

ChenChen : uhuy ada yang lagi ganti baju *bayangin*

Dragon Wu : uhuy ada yang lagi ganti baju *bayangin* (2)

HunHun : YAK... KALIAN BERDUA SIALAN ENYAH DARI MUKA BUMI INI, BERANI – BERANINYA BAYANGIN PACAR ORANG *ambil golok*

Zitao : jangan harap gege bisa masuk rumah zizi selama setahun .

Minseokie : ada yang minta di cincang nih lightsabernya .

PCY : Mampoos .

HunHan : Sukurin .

Kai Sexy : Rasakan .

Suho Holkay : HAHAHAHAHA ...

Layla : aku siapa ? aku dimana ? kalian siapa ? situasi macam apa ini ? kok rame ? apa ini yang di namakan pasar ?

Dragon Wu : pacarnya layla diningrat harjodinegoro abimanyu pancawarna ulalalalala yeyeyeye tolong di jawab ya kita semua tidak sangguh untuk menjawab kami semua undur diri wasalam .

Kai Sexy : wasalam .

HunHun : wasalam. (2)

PCY : wasalam. (3)

ChenChen : wasalam. (4)

Suho Holkay : kenapa engkau beri aku cobaan ini ya Tuhan T_T kapan engkau sembuhkan pasangan saya ya Tuhan . T_T

(sabar ya kak suho, oke biarkan kak suho merenung dulu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 Juli 2016

15.00

Kai Sexy : cang ci men cang ci men .

PCY : berisik loe siang – siang juga .

Kai Sexy : buber yuk gaes .

ChenChen : loe yang traktir gue mau .

Kai Sexy : bokek .

Dragon Wu : THR tong .

Kai Sexy : kagak di kasih T_T

PCY : turut berduka cita .

HunHun : turut berduka cita .(2)

ChenChen : turut berduka cita .(3)

Kai Sexy : aiiiissshhhh .

PCY : jadi loe ngajak buber maksudnya biar kita traktir ew gak modal .

Kai Sexy : hehehe ...

Dragon Wu : kagak usah ketiwi, gue pites juga loe tomcat .

Suho Holkay : ayoklah buber di restaurant keluarga chanyeol gue yang bayarin deh gaes .

Kai Sexy : serius hyung ?

Suho Holkay : iya dong serius, holkay cem gue ini kapan sih bohong .

Dragon Wu : yayayaya serah loe ya PEDEK .

Suho Holkay : kurang ajar loe ya TONGGOS .

Layla : STOP .

HunHun : why ?

Layla : ya stop aja layla habis kena lampu merah masak jalan ketilang dong sama polisi mau lebaran polisi di mana – mana cari uang tambahan .

Dragon Wu : anjir ni bocah ngomongnya hahahah suka bener .

Kai Sexy : njiirrrr ngaka .

HunHan : bwahahahahaha .

ChenChen : pppffffffft .

Suho Holkay : layla nanti ke rumah aa' suho ya biar papih siwon rukiyah .

ChenChen : sudah kembali ke topik awal .

Suho Holkay : oke fix kita buka puasa bersama di restaurant chanyeol menunya yang paling mahal dan tentunya kudu enak, kasih tau pacar kalian .

PCY : oke oke gue siapin menu andalan restaurant kita yang TERMAHAL DAN ENAK .

HunHun : YEHET OHORAT .

.

.

.

Chapter 5 End.

Next?

Review?

mian kalau ada typo bertebaran.


	6. Chapter 6

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Anggota Grup EXO Ramadhan"

PCY

Baekkie Manis

Dragon Wu

Suho Holkay

HunHun

Lu Cantik

ChenChen

Kyunggie

Kai Sexy

Zitao

Minseokkie

Layla

.

.

.

04 Juli 2016

03.00

.

.

.

ChenChen : oi oi oi SAHUUUURRRRRRRR...

Zitao : berisik loe .

ChenChen : kampret – kampret BAAANGUUUUNNN WOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY.

ChenChen : ping

ChenChen : ping

ChenChen : ping

PCY : ping ping ping lo kira ini BBM, chentong nasi ganggu tidur gue loe .

Minseokie : ayang beb berisik ihhh...

Lu Cantik : hunnie chen berisik ganggu tidur lulu hiks T_T

HunHun : chentong hyung bikin pacar gue nangis loe ya, cupcupcup lulu sayang, sisi sini pangeran tampan akan memelukmu .

Kai Sexy : pagi pagi udah mesra – mesraan ganggu mata gue loe .

HunHun : bilang aja kalau kurang belaian bwahahahahahaaaa...

Kai Sexy : baby kyunggieeee .

Kyunggie : apasih kai ?

Kai Sexy : di ledek cadel .

Kyunggie : udah sih biarin aja .

ChenChen : pppfffffft hahahahahaa ...

Baekkie Manis : sono sono makan sahur keburu imsak tau rasa kalian .

ChenChen : injih kanjeng mamih byunie permata dinata cakrawala pancawarna .

Minseokkie : makan saur pakai apa guys ?

Suho Holkay : ayam bumbu tabur berlian, pizza rasa daging emas batangan .

Minseokkie : serah loe dah sama keluarga loe .

Dragon Wu : obat loe habis ndek pendek ? kalau habis gue beliin ntar .

Suho Holkay : obat apasih ? gue kan kagak sakit nggos .

Dragon Wu : penyakit loe penyakit songong takutnya wabah virusnya nular ke yang lain, lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati .

Suho Holkay : sialan loe gue bogem juga loe .

Dragon Wu : sebelum loe bogem gue, loe lebih dulu gue pites .

Lu Cantik : lulu saur sama kasih sayang dan cinta minnie hihihih ...

Dragon Wu : ini lagi bocah rusa saur itu pakai nasi malah kasih sayang dan cinta .

Lu Cantik : serah lulu ihhh, emang sama kasih sayang dan cinta soalnya kan saurnya di suapin sama sehunnie bweeekkkkkk :p :p :p

Zitao : enaknya ada yang nyuapin lulu, pengen juga tapi gak ada yang nyuapin gak peka sih .

Minseokkie : cie lulu piuuuiitttt lulu ihhh akoh iri ...

Dragon Wu : zizi kok gitu, gege kan di rumah gimana nyuapinnya ?

Zitao : ya ke rumah zizi lah, masak zizi yang ke rumah gege iissshhhh .

Dragon Wu : iya deh nanti gege ke rumah zizi pas buka puasa aja gege suapin .

Zitao : yeyeyeyeye asssiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ...

Baekkie Manis: pengen di suapi juga hueeeeeee .

PCY : iya baby byunnie nanti aa' ceye suapin sampai kenyang .

Baekkie Manis : Yehet !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

09.00

Dragon Wu : guys udah mau lebaran nih, takbiran kita kumpul di mana nih ?

HunHun : terserah, mau ikut bareng masjid komplek apa mau bikin acara sendiri ?

Suho Holkay : ikut takbiran sama masjid komplek aja rame .

ChenChen : terserah sih .

PCY : leh ugha, tapi jam 9 malam kita bakar – bakar jagung enak nih di rumah siapa gitu ?

Lu Cantik : usul yang bagus, bakar jagung enak lulu suka, nanti kumpul berdua belas ya ? di rumah lulu, lulu siapin semua perlengkapannya .

Kai Sexy : leh ugha gratisan mantep sekaleeeee yuhuuuuu .

PCY : dasar temsek kagak modal, gratisan langsung cepet tanggep .

Kai Sexy : bawel loe ya kayak emak – emak komplek .

HunHun : SETUJU lulu nanti hunnie bantu deh nyiapinnya .

Lu Cantik : okey :* sehunnie yang terbaik :*

HunHun : yang lain gimana nih setuju ?

Dragon Wu : kita semua setuju dong pastinya .

Baekkie Manis : setuju banget .

Suho Holkay : setuju banget .(2)

ChenChen : setuju banget .(3)

Kyunggie : setuju banget .(4)

Zitao : setuju banget .(5)

Minseokkie : setuju banget .(6)

Layla : setuju banget .(7)

PCY : oke fix ya, siapin camilan yang lainnya juga lu .

Lu Cantik : siap, camilan lebaran lulu banyak kok hehe, kemaren habis borong sama sehunnie hihihi...

Kai Sexy : bagi lah lu 2 kardus buat jajan lebaran akoh .

HunHun : beli sendiri temsek .

Lu Cantik : kyunggie kan jago bikin kue minta sono heeuuuhhh .

Kai Sexy : pelit lu .

Lu Cantik : ya udah kai kagak usah ikut acara bakar jagung di rumah gue titik .

PCY : mampoos loe .

HunHun : sukurin loe .

Suho Holkay : hamdalam .

Dragon Wu : hahahahaha

ChenChen : kasian deh loe .

Kai Sexy : yaakkkk lulu, becanda doang ihhhhhh ... jebal jangan seperti ini T_T lulu tega sekali dirimu padaku, lenyap sudah makan gratisnya huweeeeeee T_T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 End.

Next?

Review?

mian typo bertebaran.


	7. Chapter 7

WhatsApp (EXO Chatting)

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

.

Chaptered

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

.

(YAOI AREA)

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"GO XOXO"

Anggota Group

ManLu

OhoohHun

Yoda Gans

CaByun

Sexy Kaii

Kyung

Suholkay

Lay = Iching

Chentar

Umin

Galaxy Fan

GucZi

.

.

.

Hari Ini

Yoda Gans mengganti nama group menjadi "GO XOXO"

~Lay = Iching : mas tolong jemput saya di gang depan ya? saya tunggu

~Umin : apa sih ching?

~Lay = Iching : ini aplikasi online semacam gojek kan tapi namanya goxoxo aku lagi di gang minta jemput mas gojek langganan aku lagi sibuk sama pelanggan lain

~Umin : bukan iching ya ampun sabar akutuh

~Yoda Gans : astaga bukan iching inikan group kita, bukan aplikasi montor panggilan itu.

~Lay = Iching : kita siapa ya? anak mana itu?

~Yoda Gans : ada yang bisa jelasin gaes ?

~Suholkay : ayang iching kamu kok naik gojek sih? gak level yank akukan udah nyediain jet pribadi di rumah kamu buat kamu pergi", kalau kamu naik gojek panas kotor berdebu.

~Yoda Gans : woy penghuni pada kemana nih, kok sepi sih?

~Chentar : hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga hai begitulah kata para pujangga, aduhai begitulah kata para pujangga

~Yoda Gans : anju loe tong loe kira kita lagi diacara sahur" itu *fuck*

~Umin : wahai anak muda sebentar lagi ramadhan janganlah engkau berkata kasar

~Chentar : istri idaman ini *kiss*

~Umin : istri kepalamu *pout*

~Chentar : katanya jangan berkata kasar ?

~Umin : khilap beb hihihi

~Lay = Iching : bahan bakar jetnya habis masque jadi aku buang ke rongsokan

~Suholkay : kok nggak bilang sih yank? yaudah aku pesenin jet baru lagi.

~ManLu : nendang orang sampai ke mars boleh nggak?

~Umin : boleh say, tendang bareng yuk kita kan jago nendang hahaha

~Suholkay : mau nendang siapa lu?

~ManLu : elo bego *angry*

~Suholkay : kok ? _O.O_ kamu jahat lu, nyesel pernah naksir :'(

~ManLu : idih najisiuuu !

~OhoohHun : group ini semakin tidak berfaedah heuh...

~Yoda Gans : biar faedah gimana bro?

~OhoohHun : gue punya bokep baru ini ada yang mau?

~Yoda Gans : anjir minta gue, otw...

~Sexy Kaii : bangsat ini yang gue tunggu bagi" bung yosh

~Chentar : anjiran ini hasil wifian loe kemaren? bagi'' bruh

~Galaxy Fan : kirim ke email gue please!

~ManLu : OH SEHUUUUNNNNN ...

~OhoohHun : apa sayangque? mau juga? kita langsung praktek aja nanti, okey?

~ManLu : Oh Bangsat Hun ENYAHLAH OTAK MESUM *asahpisaudapur*

~OhoohHun : ampun lu ampun T.T

~Umin : wahai anak muda yang beriman bertaubatlah bulan ramadhan sudah dekat

~CaByun : chan ogah akutuh ketemu sama otak kotor loe.

~Yoda Gans : aku nggak kotor sayang nanti aku cuci deh.

~CaByun : bomat

~Lay = Iching : iching mau beli baek jangan yang busuk ya?

~CaByun : apasih lay?

~Lay = Iching : kamu jualan tomat kan? iching mau beli tadi lupa gak beli.

~Kyung : sabar ini ujian

~GucZi : sabar ini ujian (2)

~Umin : sabar ini ujian (3)

~ManLu : ohseh kamu ke rumah sekarang di cari baba

~OhoohHun : ya ampun mau nikah sekarang ? aku belom nyiapin maharnya sayang gimana ini?

~ManLu : nikah kepalamu ha? aku tadi ngadu ke baba kamu bagi" video bokep kamu mesum pokoknya kamu cabul, sekarang baba mau ketemu kamu.

~OhoohHun : sayang kamu jahat :'(

~ManLu : salah siapa mesum tingkat akut :p

~Yoda Gans : bismillah dulu hun sebelum ketemu camer

~CaByun : fighting osen!

~Sexy Kaii : siap" dapet ceramah ya hun

~Suholkay : siap" aje gak dapet restu bro

~Chentar : bunuh diri ae hun daripada dibunuh camer hahaha

~Galaxy Fan : mantap jiwa iki videomu hun langsung praktek ciuciu...

~ OhoohHun : keparat loe semua *fuck*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^^ **rumah luhan** ^^

Seperti pesan yang disampaikan luhan di chat, oh sehun saat ini sedang berdiri gugup di depan gerbang kediaman Lu untuk menemui calon mertuanya.

"mati aku mati aku ... masuk nggak masuk nggak" sambil berjalan mondar-mandari gelisah.

"oh tuan muda sehun, silahkan masuk tuan Lu sudah menunggu anda di dalam" suara satpam mengacaukan rancauan sehun, pintu gerbang di buka oleh satpam keluarga Lu dan sehun berjalan gugup.

Saat sehun sudah sampai di depan pintu, pintu terbuka dan si pembuka menyempulkan kepalanya lucu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sehun yang melihat rasanya ingin menggigit tapi apa daya dia sedang gugup leyaplah sudah.

"kenapa masih berdiri disitu ayo masuk baba sudah menunggu daritadi" luhan langsung menggandengan tangan sehun dan menuntun menuju ruang dimana tuan Lu sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di temani secangkir teh dan kue-kue kering hasil olahan tangan istri tercintanya.

"baba sehun sudah datang" suara luhan memasuki gendang telinga babanya, lalu tuan Lu menurunkan koran dan melipatnya kembali lalu meletakkan di meja.

"oh sehun duduk nak" sehun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu duduk dengan canggung di hadapan *ehem calon mertuanya*

"lu, kamu bisa kembali ke kamarmu baba ingin bicara antara pria dengan pria" dengan gestur mengusir luhan.

"lulu kan pria babaa..." luhan yang kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya sehun yang melihat langsung membasahi bibirnya, lalu tuan lu melirik oh sehun, sehun yang merasa sedang di perhatikan langsung berdehem mengusir kecanggungan karena ketahuan oleh *ehem calon mertuanya*

"okey lulu pria yang manly kesayangan baba masuk ke kamar dulu hem... baba ingin bicara empat mata dengan kekasihmu ini" luhan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

"ehem..." tuan lu berdehem untuk mengawali perbincangan antara calon mertua dan calon menantu, sehun langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap Tuan Lu gelisah dalam batin oh sehun mengucapkan mantra-mantra agar terhindar dari semburan naga.

sret

tuan lu mengambil handphone berwarna silver dengan sticker hello kitty dari kantongnya, sehun yang melihat dalam hati " _mati kau oh sehun, kenapa handphone luhan ada di baba, eomma ottokae?_ "

"gue punya bokep baru ini ada yang mau? apa sayangque? mau juga? kita langsung praktek aja nanti, okey?" tuan lu membaca percakapan chat sehun yang ada di grop mereka tadi, sehun sudah keringat dingin karena ketahuan mesum, sehun takut batal direstui oleh camer mati kau oh sehun hiks hiks batin sehun menangis.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"bermainlah lembut dengan luhan, jangan sampai meyakitinya dan jangan lupa pakai pengaman"

setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tuan Lu beranjak dari singgasananya dan berlalu pergi entah kemana sehun tidak fokus.

krik krik krik

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"WHAT?" oh sehun kembali ke kesadarannya, matanya membola melebihi mata kyungsoo, rahangnya berasa akan jatuh mengenai meja setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dikatankan oleh calon mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian dan Terima Tampol.

babanya lulu OMG O.O

Chapter 7 END

.

.

.

setelah sekian lama menghilang, maafkan daku yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini hehehe.

kang PHP pokoknya, maaf ya sekalinya nongol malah tambah gaje parah gini hehehe.

kalau banyak typo mohon di maklumi ya ahay!

kalau ada yang suka syukur kalau gak suka yaudin gak usah dibaca ini tidak berfaedah.

yang berkenan mereview silahkan, daku menerima kritik dan saran!

btw untuk nama id mereka anggap saja ini nama yang di profil wa mereka ya, suka-suka mereka namanya hihihi.

Okey byebye sampai bertemu di chat selanjutnya ntah kapan itu.


	8. Chapter 8

WhatsApp

(EXO Chatting)

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

.

Chaptered

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

.

Rate :

T / T+

.

.

.

"YAOI AREA"

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kehebohan anak-anak EXO saat chatting di whatsapp.

EXO adalah kelompok genk anak muda di universitas yang sama,

karena mereka sering nongkrong bareng, maka mereka kompak memberi

nama grup mereka "EXO".

.

.

.

^Cekidot^

.

.

.

Chapter 8

"GO XOXO"

Anggota Group

ManLu

OhoohHun

Yoda Gans

CaByun

Sexy Kaii

Kyung

Suholkay

Lay = Iching

Chentar

Umin

Galaxy Fan

GucZi

.

.

.

Hari Ini

08.00

.

.

.

~OhoohHun : guys... guys... guys... DEMI SEMPAK HELLO KITTY LUHAN awawaw GUE HAPPY bangeetttttt ...

~Galaxy Fan : upil komodo bawa'' sempak segala njirrr, masih pagi oyyy.

~Sexy Kaii : uluh'' jadi sempak luhan HELLO KITTY rawrr jadi pengen ngintip heuheu...

~Yoda Gans : dasar kutil biawak yang demennya melorotin sempak luhan plus ngelihat isinya terus dimainin, uh... jadi pengen lihat si mungil ciatciat...

~ManLu : OOHHHH SEHUUUUNNNNNN KADAL ALASKA ENYAH KAU...

~OhoohHun : bangsat loe pada otak mesum semua, tampol juga nih pakai anu gue !

~OhoohHun : jangan lulu sayang kalau aku enyah nanti siapa yang bakal ngasih keturunan gateng buat kamu mumumuLu.

~Sexy Kaii : najis banget hun anu loe huweekkk mending anunya uco heuheu

~OhoohHun : bangsul maksud gue tongkat pramuka gue jaman esema nyet.

~Sexy Kaii : o aja.

~Yoda Gans : ribut" ngapa loe tadi del? malah pada ngelantur gini, hoaamm.

~OhoohHun : oh iya gue sampai lupa, gini guys gue seneng becos gue dapet lampu ijo dari mertua ciatciat...

~Lay = Iching : loh sehun sekarang jaga rambu lalu lintas ya?

~OhoohHun : ohmaygat kenapa disaat seperti ini makhluk langka muncul #angkattangan

~Lay = Iching : loh oh sehun di tangkep polisi teman" gara" ngambil lampu lalu lintas, gawat".

~Umin : apa sih ching apa?

~Lay = Iching : ituloh oh sehun di tangkep polisi dia angkat tangan gitu, ayo kita bantu, masak dia mau di masukin penjara sih kan kasian, masih mudah udah masuk penjara, nanti dia kehilangan masa mudanya.

~Yoda Gans : gak sanggup gue sumpah.

~OhoohHun : gak sanggup gue sumpah. (2)

~Umin : gak sanggup gue sumpah. (3)

~Sexy Kaii : gak sanggup gue sumpah. (69)

~Chentar : tiba'' kok jadi pengen makan daging manusia ya?

~CaByun : pengen nampol, tapi temen.

~ManLu : pengen nampol, tapi temen. (2)

~Kyung : pengen nampol, tapi temen. (3)

~GucZi : pengen nampol, tapi temen. (4)

~Lay = Iching : ih... chen kanibal ya? kalian kok bermasalah semua jadi takut.

~Galaxy Fan : gengs, kalau bikin grop lagi tapi anggotanya 11 aja gimana? abang lelah dengan semua ini.

~Lay = Iching : jangan dong bang fan nanti kayak boyben yang terkenal ituloh membernya 12 terus jadi 11 lah terus ilang lagi jadi 10 terusan jadi 9 sekarang, katanya merantau tapi gak pulang'' T.T , jadi gropnya ini aja dong bang jangan bikin lagi.

~ManLu : kok mendadak baper ya

~OhoohHun : kok mendadak baper ya (2)

~Yoda Gans : kok mendadak baper ya (3)

~CaByun : kok mendadak baper ya (4)

~Chentar : kok mendadak baper ya (5)

~Umin : kok mendadak baper ya (6)

~Galaxy Fan : kok mendadak baper ya (7)

~GucZi : kok mendadak baper ya (8)

~OhoohHun : OK STOP GAES, kenapa jadi melenceng kemana-mana gini sih dedek bingung.

~Galaxy Fan : pawangnya mana sih kok gak ada tanda'', tuh orang lagi panen dolar pa gimana?

~Chentar : pawangnya lagi ngemilin emas di rumah bro.

~Yoda Gans : btw loe tadi mau ngomong apa hun?

~OhoohHun : gue di restuin bro sama camer.

~Galaxy Fan : jinjja? jadi loe kemaren gak kena tempeleng camer?

~Yoda Gans : anjiran di restui selamat ya bro.

~OhoohHun : kagak di tempeleng malah disuruh ngebobol anaknya errrr...

~Sexy Kaii : watdepak? miapah?

~OhoohHun : miancal-miancal ning kamar tem.

~Yoda Gans : pantesan loe kagak pulang ternyata ngebobol anak orang toh, urrr jadi pengen ngebobol juga nih.

~OhoohHun : kok tau wong ganteng kagak pulang?

~Yoda Gans : kan gue kemaren ngeronda bareng nchen.

~Sexy Kaii : ronda pa kabar enak?

~Yoda Gans : horor bingit rada trauma gue, sialan pak rete pakai ngadain ronda'' segala kan udah ada satpam komplek juga.

~OhoohHun : ada hantu hyung?

~Yoda Gans : lebih nyeremin dari hantu, chen jelasin chen gak sanggup gue.

~Chentar : chen hadir...

~Chentar : gini gaes, kita berdua kemaren pas ronda pas waktunya keliling kita ngelewatin taman yang deket lapangan bola tuh, udah sepi banget soalnya jam 12 malem lah si chan ngeliat ada yang duduk di bangku taman pakai baju putih rambut panjang...

~Chentar : jeng... jeng...

~Galaxy Fan : anju gue lagi serius baca oy lanjutkan ceritanya pret.

~Yoda Gans : T.T

~Chentar : sabar to bang ipan.

~Chentar : awalnya si chan bilang itu hantu terus si chan udah mau kabur aja tapi pas gue lihat'' kakinya nginjek tanah kok berarti kesimpulan dia orang terus kan mikir kasian banget cewek malem'' sendirian kita niat mau bantuin gitu buat nganterin pulang takut kenapa''kan, lah... pas kita samperin... si ceweknya...

~Chentar : nungguin ya?

~Galaxy Fan : bangsat...

~Sexy Kaii : kutil biawak lo hyung...

~ManLu : apa sih ini ?

~OhoohHun : udah dengerin aja sayangkuuu luluku *chu

~Chentar : lanjut kagak nih?

~Galaxy Fan : bisul bekicot lanjut lah tampol nih kan gue penasaran nanti gue yang ronda nih mana sama sehun ntar dia ngompol lagi lihat yang horor.

~OhoohHun : hyungg... sehun nggak ngompolan ya, jangan bikin pamor gue jelek dong ada yanyang nih.

~ManLu : kamu masih ngompolan hun?

~OhoohHun : nggak sayang sumpah dah, bang ipan kan tukang bohong, cogan kok ngompol not my style

~Galaxy Fan : kata'' gue tuh del, enak aja pakai kata keramat gue bayar denda sini.

~OhoohHun : OGAH BANGET, bentar deh ... chen hyung mana kok off sih? ceritanya belom kelar hyung dedek penasaran.

~Galaxy Fan : lah iya mana si bebek kuning ngambang kok gak di lanjutin ceritanya, wooyyyyy...

~Sexy Kaii : chennie chennie ...

~Chentar : lanjut ntar gaes gue lagi buang hajat, mules banget kemaren pas ngeronda makan bakso sambelnya kebanyakan.

~Galaxy Fan : sialan.

~OhoohHun : sialan. (2)

~Sexy Kaii : sialan. (69)

~Yoda Gans : HAHAHA... btw para uke kemana sih? kok sepi banget biasanya pada bekicot semua.

~OhoohHun : terkapar semua di ranjang penuh dengan cairan cintah.

~Sexy Kaii : maknae suka bener kalau ngomong kekeke.

~Galaxy Fan : chentong dedeg lama banget buang hajat apa lagi ngebatik?

~Sexy Kaii : nyolo hyung kan kemaren ngeronda gak dapet jatah wkkkkk

~Chentar : nungguin ya?

~Chentar : sabar dong wahai seme-seme suka gak sabaran banget.

~Galaxy Fan : bunuh orang kayaknya gak dosa deh?

~Chentar : ciatciat bang ipan jangan dong bang... okey nchen yang ganteng akan melanjutkan cerita yang tadi...

~Chentar : nungguin ya?

~Galaxy Fan : bangsat.

~OhoohHun : bangsat. (2)

~Sexy Kaii : bangsat. (69)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

segini dulu ya hehehe.

kira'' ceweknya yang di temuin chanyeol sama chen kenapa ya ?

kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya, okey?

maapkeu ya kalau ada typo(s) dan semakin alay, gaje dan membosankan.

maap juga super lama update, membangkitkan mood itu susah gaes.

makasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review


End file.
